conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chucan language
Chucan language (Chòò Qan) is a Lemurian languages spoken in the Ponant, more precisely in the Arakaibo province where it is an official language, and in the Esturiuno region where it is also an official language. This language is also spoken in the southern half of Toskano Nova province, where it is an official language but actually only in the southern part. This languages is spoken by Lakeside Chucan peoples. Status The Chucan language has an official status in four provinces where it is an official language along with the Kriollatino language. It is also a strong minor language in the Toskano Nova province. and in the Esturiuno province. Dialects There is four main dialects of Chucan language : Tùr Tíí Chòò Qan dialect in the east, which is also spoken in Esturiuno Province ; Qèèm tíí, the most spoken dialect of Chòò Qan, and Qèèm Qám tíí dialect, which is the less spoken dialect. Many efforts have been done in normalising the language, and eventually in 1922 the language Academy has been created and is the organisation which regulates uses of Chucan Language throughout the Ponant. The Asian community residing in the region where this language is spoken use a variety of the Chucan language called Zìk tìì (mixed language) which is understood and spoken by 400,000 people everyday. This latter language has the peculiarity of being able to be written using chinese characters. Grammar Alphabet Consonants in use are a'', ''aa, i'', ''ii, u'', ''uu, e'', ''ee, ê'', ''o, oo and ô''. Vowels in use are ''b, c, ch, d, g, h, j, k, l, m, n, ñ, p, q, r, s, t, w, x, y, z. Pronunciation and spelling The correspondence between the orthography and pronunciation is sometimes complicated. In some cases, the same letter may represent several different sounds and vice-versa. It is because inventors of the alphabet were trying to spell the sounds of several dialects at once. Unmarked vowels are pronounced with a level voice, in the middle of the speaking range. Possible vowel combinations Spelling Chucan language words, excepts loanwords from other languages, are monosyllabic. Each syllable is rigorously structured according to a certain manner : Morphlogy Chucan language is an isolating language. It does not use morphological marking of case, gender, number or tense. Its syntax is generally SVO except in state and in action cases. Herman wế sát sì. "Hernan student is." Hernan is a student. Chún sát chùk ngo yir sì. "This human one me brother is." This person is my brother. Síít sát uup dau, kim quu' sát uup sì. "All human die act, but not human die be." Everybody dies but nobody is dead. The morphology of Chucan language is isolant language, allowing it to be written using the Chinese logographic system.　But due to the difficulty in using such a writing system, which takes very long to be assimilated. The Academy has decided to ban the sinogram-based writing system and use latin-based writing system instead. Verbs There are actually two verb auxiliaries : sì and dau which respectively mean to be and to do in English. Unlike in English, auxiliaries are placed behind the principal verb and when used alone, are placed at the end of the proposition. Syntax category:Local official language of the Ponant c